


On Second Thought, Let Us Not Go to Mordor. 'Tis a Silly Place.

by gardnerhill



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Crack, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mynd you, Orc bites can be painful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought, Let Us Not Go to Mordor. 'Tis a Silly Place.

"Yoo hoo! What do you sink you're doing, you stupid Eenglish hobbits you?"

Frodo glared up at the Orc atop Minas Morgul and tightened his grip on Sting. "I have come upon a quest! My faithful servant Samwise and I are here to destroy the One Ring of Power!"

"Zee One Ring, you say?"

"Yes! The One Ring of your lord and master, Sauron!"

The Orc vanished from sight, and a stream of Black Speech (or French) came down upon the waiting hobbits. Sam nervously tightened his grip on the coconut shells.

The Orc returned. "Well, I'll tell him but I don't think he'll be very keen. He's already got one you see."

Frodo blinked. "Already … got one?"

"Oh yes, and it's very nice."

"He's already got one?" Sam said.

("I told zem we already got one," the Orc whispered, and the other Orcs giggled.)

"Will he not come out and face me?" Frodo shouted.

"No! Now go away before we mock your hobbit-sized dingle-dangles already!"

"Enough!" Frodo glared. "The Men of Gondor have assailed you, and now we—"

With a loud springing sound, Captain Faramir flew over the parapet, still astride his horse.

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry in the LOTR LJ comm ToilandDrouble using a Monty Python prompt.


End file.
